Parental Bonding
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Mr. Vega decided to take advantage of his quality time with Tori to find out more about his daughter, maybe even her latest crush.


**_Parental Bonding_**

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the rights to the show belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Plot: Mr. Vega decided to take advantage of his quality time with Tori to find out more about his daughter, maybe even her latest crush.**_

 ** _Author Notes: This idea came as a result of the fact that every_** ** _father needs to have the need to make sure his little girl is dating someone respectable or in this case... Jade._**

 ** _Nothing else to say here other than enjoy._**

* * *

Two very familiar people were sitting in a rented boat in the middle of a lake... At the crack of dawn.

Both father and daughter wore life jackets, bucket hats and holding fishing rods.

"Any luck dad?" Tori yawned, _"Had I know that fishing required to wake up this early, I wouldn't have suggested it for some father-daughter bonding."_

"Nope, the fishes just aren't biting today sweetheart." He said "Odd since they usually bite best around five."

"Don't worry, it's still early" The girl said optimistically "We're sure to catch something sooner or later."

"Maybe, maybe not" The cop said plainly "That's the thing about fishing, it's a waiting game."

"Well I'm glad we got to do spend some time together daddy." Tori said "We hardly get to do that anymore."

"That's what happens when you starting growing up." He said matter-of-factly "But... I think the last time I took you fishing was when you were eight, remember?"

"Do I?" Tori answered with a frown "I don't recall being awake this early but I do remember I was about to push Trina off the boat, I swear I just wanted an octopus to grab her and take her deep into the ocean, she just _wouldn't_ shut up."

"Which is why I decided it was beat to take you and only you on this little bonding trip."

"Smart move dad."

They hi-five each other.

"You remember when you caught your first fish?"

"I remember Trina slipped on it and ended on the pile of dead trout." Tori said with a smile "She ended up smelling like chiz for a week."

"Are you sure about that? Her father snickered mischievously "If memory serves me right, it was _you_ who ended up getting friendly with the catch of the day."

"I don't know what your talking about" she denied "It was Trina, I'm sure of it."

"Whatever helps you sleep princess" the cop said teasingly.

Toru huffed indignantly, she was going to cross her arms and pout if she wasn't holding onto her fishing rod.

"Hey I meant to ask you, how are you and that girl Jade doing?"

Tori was caught off guard, she certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ question.

After all his was meant to be nothing more than a fishing trip with her old man.

It was one of the few moments when he tried to subtly bond with his daughters, Trina was without a doubt the hardest but Tori on the other hand, she had always been his little girl so he was more protective of her, he was no blind man, he knew when she had developed an interesting in _certain_ people and Jade was the newest crush of his youngest child.

She however didn't seem to know that yet, so the cop decided they needed to have a meaningful chat.

Tori gasped. "What?... **_WHAT?_** "

"You know. Uh, the scary girl you like, uh, _like_."

"Uh... Dad I-I-I don't know what your trying to say but Jade... I... We... We're simply friends you know?..." Tori couldn't stop stammering, her hold on the rod getting stronger as her knuckled turned white.

"You seem awfully close to your _friend._ " Mr Vega pointed out.

"She's, well uh she's my _best friend_ dad."

"I thought Andy or Andrew was your best friend?"

"Andre" Tori corrected "It's a different sort of friendship."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well for starters Andre has a habit of sugarcoating things just for the sake of not hurting my feelings and while I appreciate that, it isn't exactly helping me take criticism very well and in the film industry that is sort of something I need to develop because you can't take just the good, you gotta be open to the bad, you know?"

"That's understandable."

"While with Jade I can _always_ count that she'll be honest with me even if it's in a rather nasty blunt way, she also has given me a shoulder to rely on when things don't exactly turn out the way I hoped for, yes she usually tells me 'I told you so' and I hate that but in her own way she is helping, she... She is like this dangerous great white shark that will keep _all_ threats away just to keep me around but isn't willing eat me for whatever reason and I want to believe the reason is that we finally got past that part in our relationship where we were at each other's throats and now she protects me because I actually mean something to her."

 _"Just like she means something to me."_

"Relationship eh?" Mr. Vega did not miss the twinkle in his youngest daughter's eyes when she spoke about Jade.

"Oh my god, _Dad_!"

"Tori, sweetheart ... I know you and while you gave me a long _explanation_ , my question remains _unanswered_ "So, do you _**like**_ her?"

"You mean as a friend, right?"

The fact that her dad raised an eyebrow was enough to of an answer to her.

"Well," She replied, giving voice to the truth that, up until that point, Tori had been trying to deny. "I dunno... _Maybe."_

Mr Vega knew from experience that was Tori said maybe it often translated to a yes.

"Tori..." He said, gently putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder "You do know that I wouldn't see you any different if you were into girls, right?"

"But... I'm not even sure I am."

"And that's all right... you're become a young lady and can make her own choices." He said with encouragement "Take your time and eventually you'll discover _who_ you are."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Erm...Let's say... _hypothetically_ that I was a lesbian... "Would you... Would you _really_ be ok with it?" Tori asked cautiously, "You know... me liking another girl?"

 _"I just want to make sure that he'll really support me, since it was one thing to say it, but it was also quite another to mean it."_

"All I ever want is for my both little girls to be happy, and if you do come out of the closet be it, today, tomorrow, weeks, months or years from now, I just want you to know Tori, that you'll have my love and support no matter what."

Tori's smile widened "Thanks dad."

"Besides..." He said with a smirk "At least this way, I won't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

"Oh my God... **_DAD_**!" Tori shrieked, her face blushing furiously.

"Think you can try and turn your sister?"

 ** _"DAAAAAAAAAD!"_**

"You're right." He shrugs "Her personality alone will keep guys away."

Before The Half-Latina could say anything else, her rod began to move, both father and daughter looked at each other then at water, where the hook was going up and down, almost tauntingly.

"Easy Tori... Just like I taught you."

"Ok, dad." She said as she slowly grabbed her fishing rod, then began to reel in the fish, only for it to began putting in a fight.

"Tori, Tori have a strong grip of the handle." Mr. Vega instructed "Remember, the more _you_ struggle, the less of a chance you have at catching the fight, stay firm and show the fish whose boss!"

But his daughter wasn't listening, all her focus was on catching this elusive fish and after moving her arms wildly and looking quite silly doing so, she managed to finally get the animal on the boat.

"Wow.. This is huge!" She exclaimed "What type of fish is it?"

"That's a salmon." Her father said "And I wouldn't say it's huge, medium at best, now if you want to catch a real big fish, like say, a swordfish then we might need to take a fishing trip to the ocean one of these days?"

"Can I bright Jade along?"

The cop raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Oh... I... I just think it could be fun?" She said sheepishly "She might like to smell the fumes of dead fish."

"Let me think about it." He said a bit disturbed.

"Oh yay!" Tori clapped "Now I'm gonna take a pic of my catch of the day and send it to Jade, just to have evidence that I did reeled in something other than an old boot."

 _"Oh yeah... Her **maybe** is definitely a **yes** ."_ Mr. Vega thought _"She clearly is infatuated with this girl."_

Tori took a silly selfie with the salmon.

 _Lets just see how **l** **ong** it takes it my little girl to realize it."_

"Eat your words Jade, **_HA_**!"

 _"I may also need to have a chat with this Jade West."_

* * *

 ** _And that will happen, Mr. Vega will have the conversation with Jade if you remember my fic "Break A Leg."_**

 ** _This fic is dedicated to the members of_** ** _the_ _LGBT community, to show that there are people out there who support you._**

 ** _Now unlike Holly who was anything but supportive of Tori's sexual orientation, David showed his love towards his daughter even when she herself still is unaware of her preference for girls just yet, in her mind she still thinks she's straight but is slowly coming to terms with the fact that she finds Jade quite attractive and she just craves support. from others._**

 ** _Forgive me if I wrote anything wrong, I'm straight and this story is basically just my interpretation of what could be like if someone was still be "confused and in the closet" and didn't know who to talk to._**

 ** _Anyway, your thoughts?_**

 ** _Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as always._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
